


Table For Two

by najaem



Series: Shades of Nana [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but i did mentioned it in my fanfic, i have a heart that made of tissue, i think i failed ono, my first fanfic in eng uwu, please don't harsh to me, the tittle are pretty irrelevant, where you have name written on your skin, wikihow to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaem/pseuds/najaem
Summary: We loved but sometimes love aren't enough.





	Table For Two

“You looks beautiful, Jaemin. The beautifulest.” Jaemin wants to argue so badly because no, he’s not the most beautiful person to exist. How can he be one when Lee Jeno is standing in front of him with his dazzling smile and a face that looks like crafted by the god himself that probably put Aphrodite crying in shame, with a bucket of white rose because red rose is apparently way too overrated for Jeno. Instead he just slapped the other’s chest softly and giggled to which Jeno playfully clutches his chest as if that slap really hurt.

  
“Beautifulest is not even a word, dummy.” Jaemin playfully shakes his head like a disappointed teacher. He then looks at the others and a smile slowly creeping into his face. Jeno never fail to make him smile. Jeno took the younger’s right hand and softly intertwined it with his. A soft and warm smile attached to his face whiles his black orbs staring right into Jaemin’s own. Slowly, he pulls Jaemin towards his direction until there’s no more space separating them and peck Jaemin’s nose. “Well, at least I’m your idiot, aren’t I?” He says in softly, his honey voice yet again put Jaemin under a spell he knows he can never escape. A spell named Lee Jeno. “Yeah. _Mine_.” Jaemin whisper, more to himself.

 

 

There’s no special occasion or any special event going on yet both Jaemin and Jeno are dressed in their best clothes and looking like full course meal tonight. Food that was cooked by Jaemin is served nicely on the dining table for two inside their shared house. The table was decorated by Jeno this evening before with few petals of red and white rose and two candles dimly lighting the dark space.

Jaemin did ask the older before when he saw Jeno struggling with putting the candle in its holder what all of this even for. The other just shrugged and answered, “ _Nothing. I just want to appreciate your existence and thanks God for letting you in my life_.” Jaemin swear he did not get flustered and the red on his cheek are because of the cold weather. “ _It’s summer, silly_ ,” Jeno teased him and peck his cheeks before continue struggling with the candle.

 

 

“For you, my man.” Jeno said as he pulled out a chair for Jaemin to sit. _My man_. Jaemin would be lying if he said that words don’t make his heart pump a beat faster. He loves that when Jeno calls him his. He feel owned, he feel loved. Something he haven’t felt for years until he met the boy with charming eye smile that seating in front of him right now. Jaemin let his mind wander a little, staring into the perfect creation in front of him named Jeno. He’s so lucky to have the boy in his life.

His little daydream was cut short by Jeno’s giggles. Jaemin can feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment of getting caught staring the other boy. “What are you waiting for Jaemin? Do you want me to feed you too?” Jeno asked with an eyebrow raised and oh boy, he looks so freaking good that Jaemin wonder what kind of good deeds he did in his past life to call the other man his.

 

 

Later on that day, when they had enjoyed the delicious food, and they are out of the uncomfortable suits. Once they are laid on their comfortable and soft bed, looking, staring, into each other’s eyes, only then they let the silence engulfing them. Let the voices drag them into the deepest of the pit. Into a very dark and scary place they tried their best to avoid. But reality is reality nonetheless. At the end of day they have to be mature and face it. Even when its means losing each other.

Jeno raise his hand and softly brushing the younger’s cheek. Jaemin closed his eyes, letting the hand wander around his face, creating pattern he can’t detect. “Hey Jaemin, you know that I love you, right?” Jeno’s voice breaks the silence surrounding them. His was so soft, way too soft that it almost inaudible if Jaemin wasn’t so close. Jaemin hums to show that he’s listening, his eyes still closed, letting himself enjoy Jeno’s hands on his face a second longer.

A part of him already know what the older about to tell him. Yet a part of him wants to deny it so bad, refuse to accept whatever Jeno has yet to tell. Yet he stays silence, waiting for the older to continue his words. Jeno tries to remove his hand yet Jaemin put the other's hand on his cheek back, laying his own hand on top of it.

“I met him.” It was a short, simple sentence, yet Jaemin feels like his whole perfect life that he have spent years to build come crashing down in just a mere second. Jeno pulls Jaemin into his embrace, putting Jaemin’s head on his chest. Jaemin can hear the peaceful rhythm of Jeno’s heartbeat, his favourite sound in the whole world. “I met him, Jaemin, and he looks so pure, so happy, so in love that I can’t tell him the truth.”

“Is he cute?” Jaemin manage to ask through his croaked voice, tears already welling up in his eyes. The embrace got tighter. He can feel a soft peck on top of his head. “Is he cute? Oh, Jaemin, you have no idea. For a second I was stunned by his beauty but of course, nothing can defeat my beautiful, beautiful Jaemin. The beautifulest.” The last part of it was whispered and Jaemin can’t help but giggled for a second. He raises his face to look into Jeno’s eyes. “So, this is where we say goodbye?” His voice so soft, so slow, shaky from the tears that have fallen just then, his eyes are glossy. To Jeno, he looks so vulnerable. Like a glass that could shatter anytime soon. Perhaps it already did.  
“But I don’t want to let go yet.” Jeno answered.

Jaemin raise his upper body so he can see Jeno’s eyes without straining his neck. Slowly, he close the gap between them. Right before their lips met, Jaemin whispered, “Then don’t.”

 

Tonight they let themselves to be selfish again. To be a bunch of immature kids for one last. Ignoring the fact that Jeno doesn’t have Jaemin’s name tattooed on his hand and Jaemin doesn’t have Jeno’s either. For tonight, let Jaemin hold Jeno for a second longer before he have to taste how painful it is to let Jeno’s hand slip from his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!! So this is my first writing fanfic that are in english so im sorry if it suck ;-; i tried to make angst but am pretty sure i failed. Anyway hit me up on my twitter @ijaem!! and thank you for reading this!!


End file.
